Annika
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This story is set in an AU way before the events in the original T.V series. In this story Chakotay is fifteen and Seven (aka Annika) is six. Fifteen year old Chakotay has won a rare scholarship to become a member of the crew under the guidance of the great Captain Janeway. He is just about to start an adventure of a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

**Annika**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners. I am just having fun playing with them.

_**A/N-I want to give a big thank you to my beta on this story Scifiromance, whose wonderful help and advice gave me the courage to post this story! Nikki :)**_

_**Prologue;**_

Magnus looked at his pretty, blonde haired daughter and smiled. "You are such a good girl." He said proudly as he patted her head gently.

Annika smiled happily, it was very rare for her to get such a compliment from her reserved father; being such a workaholic meant that he did not have much time to notice her as a rule. "Thank you daddy." She said softly, clutching her small, cuddly bear to her chest.

Magnus' mind had already moved on to his work. He ignored her words and strode purposefully over to his console and studied the latest stream of data that he had been collecting for the best part of the day. Annika's face fell; he hadn't even wished her a happy birthday. She scuffed her new shoes along the floor and went back to her sterile looking bedroom. Nothing aboard the USS Raven was built for comfort, Annika's room had bare metal walls, her bed was standard Star Fleet issue. The only adornments to show it belonged to a child was a few pictures that she had drawn of her family taped to the walls.

Annika had celebrated three birthdays aboard the Raven and each one was the same. Her mother, Erin, would wake her up early with a small card and a little cake, the obligatory one candle burning in the middle and would sing happy birthday to her in a distracted fashion. Magnus would give her the usual pat on the head and tell her what a 'good girl' she was before disappearing back to work. Usually Annika would spend the rest of her special day alone in her room, using her limited number of soft toys to role play as guests at an imaginary party.

But this year she felt different, not satisfied with being ignored. She sat on the end of her bed and swung her thin legs back and forth. She could hear her parents talking quietly as they discussed their latest findings on the Borg. Annika hated that word and she hated the Borg most of all. Her parents were eminent exo-biologists, who had managed to persuade the federation to allow them to pursue their research into investigating the existence of the Borg. Magnus had invented multi-adaptive shielding which allowed the USS Raven to move through Borg space undetected. They had become more brazen as time went on; they had already been on several expeditions aboard the Borg cubes, using the shielding to hide behind as they continued their research on individual drones.

They had managed to follow a Borg cube through to the Delta quadrant using its transwarp conduit, and now that was where they were, hiding out in plain sight, surrounded by the huge, imposing Borg cubes. Annika would forever see the metal cubes in her nightmares. The little girl sighed and decided that today she was going to be noticed for once, not content to remain trapped in her room on her one special day. Annika skipped out into the main lab where Erin was furiously typing data onto a Padd.

"Mommy, I'm six." Annika declared loudly.

Erin raised her head and stared at her distractedly. "Yes, sweetheart I know. Go to your room and play like a good girl. I'm busy."

Annika knew she was dismissed, but something inside her was urging her on to make her parents take notice. She stamped her foot. "Mommy I'm six today."

Erin sighed and put down her Padd. "Anni you can see that I'm busy. Don't make me have to reprimand you for being rude. Go to your room."

Tears welled in Annika's eyes as she fled back to her room, the large metal door just about opening as she dived for her bed and began to cry.

XXXXXX

Annika fell asleep on her bed, clutching her favourite soft bear to her chest. Her pillow was still wet with tears and her cheek was damp where she had been lying. A loud crash and the lights suddenly flickering off made her sit up in bed, her long blonde hair floating around her thin shoulders. "Mommy." She whimpered.

The lights came back on thankfully but the loud crashing could still be heard. Annika got out of bed and held onto the cool metal walls of the ship as she slipped out of her room and went to find her parents. The scene that greeted her was utter chaos. Magnus was frantically issuing instructions to his wife. Erin was arguing back at him, both of their faces registered fear.

"Mommy, daddy." Annika cried out in a panic as the ship suddenly lurched to one side, throwing her onto the floor.

"Anni." Erin ran to her daughters side and picked her up. "Are you okay?"

Annika nodded. "What's happening, mommy?"

Erin glanced at her husband as if asking his permission to tell their daughter the truth. There was a sad look in his vivid blue eyes as he nodded at his wife minutely. Erin cradled Annika in her arms and kissed the top of her head. "We have been struck by an ion storm, sweetheart." She whispered. "You remember your lessons don't you? You know what that means."

Annika looked fretfully at her mother. "Are we going to die?" She asked.

"No, Anni. But I'm not going to lie. This is serious. Your father and I are working on a way to land safely. I need you to go back to your room and stay there." Erin tried to sound calm.

Annika nodded fearfully as another hit rocked the ship, making the lights flicker. She heard her father cry out in horror. "Erin, the multi-adaptive shielding has gone off line."

Erin shuddered as she took in the import of what this meant. The Borg would now be able to detect them. "Can you fix it?"

"I'm trying." Magnus retorted, despair clear in his voice.

"Anni, I need to assist your father. Go to your room like a good girl."Erin put her back on her feet and ran over to Magnus, both of them becoming absorbed in trying to rectify the problem and forgetting about the scared little girl shivering with fear not too far from them.

XXXXXX

Fear was the first emotion that flooded through Annika as she stared wide eyed at the robotic, metal encased figures that marched either side of her and her parents. The green lights flickering aboard the Borg cube hurt her eyes and she found herself constantly tripping over her own feet. Their ship had crashed, despite her parents best efforts, and with the multi-adaptive shielding going off line for approximately 13.2 seconds, this had exposed them long enough for the Borg to detect them. The Hansons luck had run out.

"Mommy." Annika whimpered as she was pushed forward by one of the Borg, it's metal hand cold on her back.

"Be brave, Anni. You need to be brave." Erin called out to her.

"But I'm scared." Annika cried out.

"Listen to your mother."Magnus interjected, he tried to twist round to look at his daughter but he was forced forward. The Borg were not forgiving with their fast pace and would not allow for Annika's slower gait.

"But daddy." Annika began to sob.

"Anni please, you're not helping." Magnus said, his voice saturated with despair. "Please be quiet like a good girl."

Annika was so tired of being a good girl. She stumbled and fell to her knees, the Borg striding behind her picked her up like she weighed nothing and carried her under it's arm, the hard metal digging painfully into her skin. Annika screamed.

XXXXXX

"We do not normally pay our newest recruits such special attention but I feel that in this case it was warranted. We admire the way you have managed to remain undetected for so long and are already assimilating your technology into our database." The Borg Queen paced slowly in front of the Hansens, her soft voice at odds with the fierce expression on her face.

Annika stared with sick fascination at the woman's gleaming bald head with the long metal tubes protruding through the thin skin of her scalp. Metal wound around the woman's torso and her skin was a sickly shade of mottled green which matched the continuously flickering green glow which seemed to dominate the Borg cube.

"Are you evil?" Annika whispered.

"Anni no." Erin chastised her daughter, her voice quavering.

The Borg Queen stopped her pacing and knelt down, her hand reaching out to touch the soft skin of Annika's cheek. "No, my dear there is no I or you, just we. We are not evil, the collective is one of the greatest beings there is. Thousands upon thousands of voices all joined as one in pursuit of ever greater knowledge and perfection." Her thin lips stretched into a wide smile as her eyes bored into Annika's. "And you my dear will have the pleasure of becoming one with us."

"No, please no...let my daughter live, please." Erin began to beg.

The Borg Queen's smile slipped away as she stood and stared with a bored expression at Erin. "Take her away and begin the assimilation." She stated coldly.

Immediately two of the drones clamped their hands around Erin and began pulling her away. She began to struggle and scream, but one of the drones stabbed her in the neck with a syringe and she fell limply against it. Magnus began to cry out for his wife, but he too was stabbed with the same type of syringe and carried away.

"Please lady, I want my mommy." Annika began to beg.

The Borg Queen turned her eyes back onto the quivering little girl, she seemed a bright little thing and would do well as part of the collective. "Don't worry child." The Queen said in her deceptively soft voice. "Soon they will be at one with us all, as will you." She gave Annika another smile before departing, calling out for the remaining drones to take Annika to the maturation chambers.

That was the day that six year old Annika Hanson died...

XXXXXX

Far away in the Alpha Quadrant, fifteen year old Chakotay was following his father Kolopak as they took a tour around Star Fleet's latest ship, the USS Voyager. He had been offered a rare scholarship that the federation were promoting to all the outer planetary solar systems; to take an apprenticeship under the guidance of the great Captain Janeway. She was a renowned Star Fleet officer and a known legend for taking risks. When Chakotay had learned of the scholarship he had begged his father to let him apply. Kolopak had been resistant, he had no love for the federation and had never understood his son's interest in joining Star Fleet. But after a lot of pleading Chakotay had managed to persuade his father to at least let him apply and to his surprise his application had been accepted. This was why he and his father were here taking a tour of Captain Janeway's ship and about to meet the great legend herself.

Little did Chakotay know that he was about to take the first steps toward an adventure of a lifetime...

_**A/N-thanks for reading. Chapter one to follow soon. Please let me know what you think? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Annika**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to their respective owners.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on the first chapter. I would also like to thank SCIFIROMANCE who kindly beta'd this chapter for me! :)**_

**Part One-Meeting Janeway**

Chakotay stood beside his father and gazed with interest at the slight woman standing in front of him. So this was the legendary Captain Janeway. She wasn't as he expected. In his mind she was a lot taller, with short hair and an aggressive attitude. In real life she was shorter then him, with long light brown hair tied up in a twist at the back of her head. Her vivid blue eyes were looking keenly around her and when she spoke her voice was unexpectedly deep and husky for a woman.

"Good to meet you." Kathryn Janeway greeted his father politely. "May I call you Kolopak?"

Kolopak raised his thick eyebrows at her, startled by her direct manner. "You may." Was all he could think of to say.

"Good." She used the same word again as she turned her attention onto Chakotay. "I like to be on first name terms with people, I find it cuts through the unnecessary tittle tattle, don't you? Now you must be Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded, standing to attention, his back ramrod straight. He felt like she could see straight into his mind. "Nice to meet you, mam." He gave her the official Star Fleet salute.

Janeway raised her eyebrows as she tried to hide her amusement. "At ease Chakotay, this is an informal meeting. Please do not call me mam, I'm not over the hill yet."

Chakotay felt his cheeks reddening. "Err...sorry Captain. I never meant any offence." He apologised swiftly, internally castigating himself for his lack of proper protocol.

"None taken." Janeway gave him an amused smile. "Relax, as I said this is an informal meeting."

"Informal to you, madam." Kolopak interjected. "But not to us. We have travelled a long way and were promised a tour of this ship and an in depth conversation about exactly what is expected of my son and how you plan to take care of him while under your watch."

Kathryn Janeway was taken aback by Kolopak's directness. It was not something she was particularly used to. Most lower ranks of Star fleet would never have spoken to her in such a way. She did not know whether to be offended or admire the man. Her eyes flicked to Chakotay, who was glaring at his father in annoyance. Kathryn decided to be gracious.

"Of course. If you would like to come into my ready room, we can talk privately and I will try to answer any questions you may have." She turned on her heel and strode purposefully toward some double doors, which opened upon her approach. An embarrassed Chakotay and his father followed behind.

* * *

Kathryn felt much better sitting behind her desk with all her familiar paraphernalia around her. She closed her hands together, interlinking the fingers as she studied Kolopak's patrician profile. She guessed he would be a hard nut to crack. He was obviously opposed to his son taking on this scholarship, Chakotay must be a really determined young man to get his father to agree to letting him go.

"Where would you like me to start?" Janeway asked.

Kolopak glanced down at his son, who had a petulant expression on his face. He knew that Chakotay was annoyed by his attitude, but he had never been one for false politeness. He preferred the direct approach.

"How long will my son be away for exactly?"

Kathryn sat back in her chair and gave him a small smile. "Twelve months. If after that we feel he has shown good progress we would then extend it for another year and so forth."

"What will his duties be exactly? Remember madam he is only fifteen." Kolopak gained satisfaction when he saw Janeway purse her lips when he called her madam.

"Do not worry, Kolopak. He will be placed under the supervision of one of my most experienced officers. Commander Tuvok has an exemplary record in Star Fleet, I assure you." Kathryn answered him swiftly, her tone losing it's politeness.

"That means nothing to me." Kolopak replied. "I want to meet the man who is taking my son under his wing."

"Commander Tuvok is busy at present briefing the other members of the crew..."

"Then we are leaving." Kolopak began to rise from his chair.

"Dad, please." Chakotay begged him, absolutely mortified by his father's attitude.

Janeway saw the young man's distress, she did something that she wasn't normally prone to doing, she backed down. "Please remain seated. I will locate Tuvok and see if he has a few moments free to speak with you."

Kolopak sat down again and gave her a wry smile. "Thank you." He said simply.

"Your welcome." Janeway said curtly.

* * *

The double doors to the ready room swooshed open softly and a dark skinned male entered swiftly. He approached the Captain's desk and stood beside it. "I am here at your request, Captain." He said formally. "I must however refute your logic at summoning me here at such a pivotal point in my meeting with the crew."

Janeway gave him a wry smile. "It was not my intention to disturb you, Tuvok, but I had no choice. Please let me introduce you to another member of our crew, that is if the outcome of this meeting goes as planned. This is Chakotay and his father Kolopak."

Tuvok turned and studied the two males sitting before him. The young boy, who was of Native American descent, stared up at him. "You are a Vulcan." He said without thinking.

Tuvok raised his eyebrows at the young boys impetuous pronouncement."I see your powers of observation are not in any way hindered, Chakotay. However your manners are somewhat lacking. I am Commander Tuvok and expect to be addressed as such."

Chakotay's cheeks flushed red. "I apologise, Commander." He murmured.

"Come Tuvok, give Chakotay some leeway, it's his first time seeing a Vulcan." Janeway said in amusement.

"I see." Tuvok then turned his attention to Kolopak, who was studying him judiciously with wise eyes. "I understand that you have cause to doubt my ability to take care of Chakotay while he is aboard this ship. I can assure you that I take my teachings very seriously indeed, your son would be on a strict learning programme. It would be illogical for me to do otherwise."

Kolopak nodded. "I know of the Vulcan race and I understand your commitment. My worry is what sort of duties will my son be undertaking. I will not have him placed in danger."

Tuvok stiffened for a moment before returning Kolopak's intense stare. "I promise you that your son will only carry out the duties that I feel are applicable to his age and abilities. He will not be placed in any danger under my watch."

"As I told you, Kolopak, Commander Tuvok is one of my most experienced officers." Janeway interjected.

Tuvok produced a Padd and he passed it to Kolopak. "This is the list of daily duties that I expect Chakotay to perform. If you would care to study it hopefully this will reassure you."

Kolopak took the Padd. "Thank you." He said, giving Tuvok an abrupt nod.

"May I resume my meeting now, Captain." Tuvok asked Janeway.

She nodded. "Yes of course. Thank you for coming here at my request."

"Captain." Tuvok took his leave and left the room as swiftly as he had appeared.

"He seems very efficient." Kolopak said grudgingly.

"Oh he is." Kathryn gave him a small smile. "How about I leave you and Chakotay to have a private chat? I will be back in ten minutes."

"That's very obliging of you." Kolopak replied.

Janeway rose from her seat and left the ready room. Father and son were now alone.

* * *

"Dad, why did you have to behave like that?" Chakotay said petulantly. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Embarrassed? I see." Kolopak's eyes narrowed. "You seem to feel that way about a lot of things, your home and your heritage being two prime examples. You can't seem to get away quick enough."

"That's not true." Chakotay bluffed. "I told you I just want to broaden my horizons."

"Then go exploring, son. Our home world has many delights to dazzle the naked eye. If you still feel you want to join Star Fleet, wait until you are eighteen." Kolopak wheedled.

Chakotay crossed his arms and gave his dad a sullen stare. "No, I have seen everything I need to on Trebus. I want to see beyond our world. Why can't you understand that?"

Kolopak sighed. "And what about Sekaya? Your sister is at a vulnerable age and needs her big brother's support."

Chakotay felt guilt wash over him. He was very close to his younger sibling, saying goodbye to her had been the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he was an ambitious young man and Sekaya had promised she understood his need to explore other worlds. "She understands, dad."

"Then explain it to me, son. Trebus is a beautiful place, I could never imagine leaving." Kolopak demanded.

"I have told you already." Chakotay said impatiently. "It's my dream to be able to push my boundaries and explore other civilisations."

"I see." Kolopak was silent for a moment. "Did you carry out the vision quest like I asked you?"

Chakotay shook his head. "There was no time." He said lamely.

A sad look crossed his fathers face. "You really have no interest in your heritage at all, do you?"

"I have." Chakotay retorted. "But unlike you I believe there is more to life then our ancient traditions."

His words were like a stab to the heart to Kolopak. "Your words prove my point."

"Dad." Chakotay pleaded. "I didn't mean..."

Kolopak held up his hand to silence him. "You may take up the scholarship." He replied bluntly.

"But dad I want your blessing." Chakotay suddenly sounded like the fifteen year old boy he really was.

Kolopak stared at him sadly. "I am sorry, Chakotay, that I cannot give you."

The two remained silent after that, both lost in their own thoughts as they waited for Kathryn Janeway to return.

* * *

Kathryn entered the ready room and could immediately sense the tense atmosphere between Chakotay and his father. She studied them both carefully before warily asking them what their final decision was. "Have you made up your minds?"

Kolopak glanced sideways at his son before answering. "We agree to your terms."

"Are you certain?" Janeway checked again, sensing slight hostility in Kolopak's tone.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"Well then Chakotay," Janeway held out her hand to the eager fifteen year old. "Welcome aboard the USS Voyager."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
